InsaneEditor
Wait, who are you? Your name is Uninteresting Stoner... Wait, what?! No! Your name is MARB SPRETERS. You have a variety of interests including AMBIENT MUSIC, EDITING MOVIES, and BEING LAZY. Your HIVE is LITTERED with SPARE CLOTHES and USELESS JUNK. Furthermore, the large shelf in the corner houses all kinds of useful stuff that sits there GATHERING DUST. On your DESK lie several papers and items, including an AXE and a DAGGER. You are adept at RADIO and SATELLITE LINKING, and occasionally try to create your own. Only one attempt has been successful, and it gives you a TROLLNET connection. Your LUSUS is a LARGE SNAKE which with you regularly discuss life about. He also PLAYS VIDEO GAMES with you. You call him BOB although you are not quite sure why. You used to FLARP until not too long ago, and were know as Claus VerSteppe, a Grave Robber. You made use of "accidents" to gain some sweet loot, and even if every dead troll hates you, what can they do? They're dead! You eventually stopped because of the nasty death threats you were getting from your co-FLARPers. Your blood color is dark green, and it has the exact opposite effects of the jade green color; you can't stand the sunlight, and if exposed to it for too long, you will begin to burn. You live in an underground bunker-like hive for both protection from the sun and from Alternian animals. You tend to be quite reactive to situations. Usually you'll just laugh at someone before helping them out, which has led to some incredibly awkward situation when it comes to meeting new people. You use the CHAOTIC Fetch Modus, which randomly shuffles your items around. You are always quite annoyed by that. Your Strife Abstractus is currently allocated to SHOVELKIND. Your trolltag is insaneEditor, and you Type With A Capital Letter At The Beginning Of All Of Your Words (And Also Set Your Side Arguments In Brackets) SGRUB Session He started as the server to his client ForgottenForsaken, and helped him out of the meteor shower. He is now trying to get some others (ChampionChef and RoboticallyConcerned) into the Medium as well. Then he has to think of a way to get out of meteor city himself. Now he's orchestrating the forming of The Four Goddamn Riders Of The Damned Meteorpocalypse, an SGrub group of four misfits trolls who do not know each other very well. Now in the LAND OF FOG AND CONFUSION. Scarred by a swarm of imps and an ogre, he is now half blinded. He should get and eyepatch or something. He entered his first gate with a bunch of alchemized stuff, as well as with an eyepatch. He then fought, and slew, the first Guardian of the Gate and found a large gem afterwards. Seconds after picking it up, he passed out due to great distress from his future!self. Alternate Personality/Old Ties Recently, a troll known as UnstableEngineer has contacted Team TGROTDM, saying that he was a companion of InsaneEditor. The troll in question claimed to be a old moirail of IE named Cervantes Dregoner. He seemed to be trapped in the Incipisphere because of the failure of his team, and claimed to be IE's source of information about the game. That was a half-lie, as he is really a demon created from the real Cervantes Dregoner in LOFAC, loyal to the Black King. He is trying to kill or otherwise dismantle the team before it becomes a threat. He still gives information and avoids killing. He has possessed IE's body for now. He still cares for IE. He won't kill him, so maybe there is still a bit of the real UC left in him. Insaneeditor Damiged.JPG|After the first fight with an ogre, IE became scarred Hero Mode IE.JPG|Alchemized stuff for me! What Is In There.JPG|Ooh, what's in here! This is Starting To Creep You Out.JPG|IE encountering a guard, sketch by Lazy McArtist Villian.JPG|UnstableEditor as drawn by Lazy McArtist UnstableEditor.JPG|The real Cervantes (in Ghost Form) naamloos.JPG|Encounter which led to some stuff Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Green/Jade Blood Category:Team The Four Goddamn Riders Of The Damned Meteorpocalypse Category:Bramzter